dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Bungle
Bungle is the character who used a clothes dryer as a hiding place. About Bungle was probably hiding behind a door the day brains were handed out. He likes to play hide-and-seek, but is a little bit dopey. Some would say he's the World Champion of hide-and-seek because, when Bungle hides, he's never found. Like the time he hid in the dumpster on rubbish collection day, or the time he hid in the clothes dryer. 'Come out, come out wherever you are, Bungle.' But he never does.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Bungle is a pink colored character. He makes varying expressions during his stages in the clothes dryer. His size and body shape are unknown. Video In the video, Bungle is seen in the clothes dryer, smiling, and making a silence gesture, surely feeling confident. But as the dryer is turned on and progressively builds speed, he becomes scared and eventually dies in the clothes washer. His death is shown offscreen. Clothes_dryer-_scared.jpg|Dryer being turned on Clothes_dryer-_blurry.jpg|Spinning Game In the game, Bungle was initially only an unlockable character, and did not appear in any levels. However, a video revealed that he will appear in an update, and he was given his own minigame. In it, the player must stop the dryer by moving in the other direction. If the player succeeds, the dryer opens and Bungle sighs with relief and flashes a thumbs up. If the player fails, he explodes in a flash of blood. Bungle also has another game in which the player must turn the dryer off by rotating the handle. If the player turns off the dryer, the dryer opens again and Bungle sighs with relief and shows the player a t-shirt with "I Love You" on it. Otherwise, he explodes in a flash of blood again, resulting in failure. Shot 2016-10-23 11-22-53.png|Bungle's minigame gameplay Shot 2016-10-23 11-35-52.png|When you cleared Bungle's minigame. Shot 2016-10-23 11-23-06.png|When you failed Bungle's minigame. Melbourne International Film Festival In the MIFF video, Bungle is one of the characters in the theater. Trivia *Bungle is one of the pink characters. The other pink characters are Stumble, Dippy and Dummkopf. *He is never seen outside of his clothes dryer. *He is the only character in Group 3 that sings with a visible mouth. * He and Clod are the only two characters who don't dance in the video at all. * He and Doomed are the only two characters whose actual body shapes are unknown. ** They are also both Group Three Characters. * He is the only pink character without a plush. * His dryer appears brown in his line of the song, but it appears gray in the chorus. Gallery DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Metro trai wrap 2.jpg Bungle winning his minigame.png|If you win Bungle's second minigame. Newbies.png|Preview image for the update version 1.7. superbungle.png|Super hero Bungle, introduced since the Super hero time update for DWtD2. Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Group three characters Category:Pink characters Category:Solo dancers Category:Characters with Ambiguous body Category:Characters in the original video Category:Exploded